The Making of a Family
by chibi-ophelia
Summary: Xelloss pays a visit to Filia and gets more than he bargained for! *Chapters 5-8 are now up!*
1. Part 1

# The Making of a Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers or the characters therein, nor do I claim to. Slayers is copyrighted by its creators and the companies that produced it. Author's Notes: Thanks go to Elf From Space for suggestions and to Ed for the title! ^_^ 

### Chapter 1

Xelloss sighed as he sat perched on the roof of one of the buildings in a busy marketplace, watching a tall blonde make her purchases. He had been watching Filia like this for three days now. After he had made his report to his Master, she had given him some vacation time. He needed it, too. He needed time to think about what had happened during the battle to save the world from "purification." He needed time to think about what Valgaav had said about the reason behind the fighting between the Demons and the Dragons. He needed time to think about... Filia.

Xelloss didn't know how he felt toward the Golden Dragon Maiden. At first, he had hated her as bitterly as she hated him. She was the only one who could annoy him, get him riled up. She called him "raw garbage." No one had ever called him "raw garbage" before! No one dared. He hated being called "Namagomi," especially when _she_ was the one who called him that.

He admitted to himself that she had good reasons for despising him as she did. He did kill off most of her race, after all. But, that was a thousand years ago, before she was even born. He had been a young Mazoku at that time, testing his newly-given powers, his loyalty to his Master. It had never crossed his mind that, someday in the future, he would... not hate all of the Golden Dragons.

How did he feel toward Filia? He knew, for a fact, he didn't hate her anymore. Far from that. In fact, he almost lo....

Xelloss shook his head violently to clear that thought from his mind. Love, hah! Love was lost on him. He was a Mazoku. Mazoku couldn't love.

Could they?

It was then he remembered his former infatuation with the beautiful Lina Inverse. He had been fascinated by the power she could wield.

Mazoku are drawn to power as moths are to light. No matter how much the power burns, they crave it.

He had once craved Lina's power. He wanted to have her power all to himself. That, unfortunately, was contrary to L-sama's will. Her will ordered that that swordsman, Gourry, get Lina. Xelloss had no intention of going against L-sama's will. That would be suicide. Besides, Lina's power had been the real object of his infatuation, he realized. Not Lina herself.

Had his infatuation of Lina's power been love? Real love?

He highly doubted it.

But, all of his pondering had gotten him nowhere. He still didn't know how he felt about Filia.

He recalled saving her life during his battle against Valgaav. How she had helped him after he was injured. How she had... smiled... at him during the final Darkstar battle, after he had gently teased her. How... good... he felt remembering that smile. That had been one of the only times she had ever smiled at him. He found himself wishing she would smile at him, only him, more often.

What did that wishing mean? Did he want her to be kind to him?

He surprised himself by answering, "yes." He wanted Filia to be kind to him as she was to others. A kind word, a friendly act, a smile, anything! As long as it was directed at him, only him, from her.

The Trickster Priest quietly moaned. He was lonely. For the thousand or so years of his Mazoku existence, he had been utterly alone, save for his Master. But, his Master could hardly be counted as a companion. As a friend.

He wished for someone he could share some of his secrets with. Someone to talk to. Someone who cared, really cared, whether he lived or died. Someone he could drop his stupidly smiling facade around. Someone he could care for, maybe even -- dare he say it? -- love.

Someone who would truly love him in return.

And he wanted that someone to be... Filia.

But, she would never understand how he felt. He never dared tell her. She would really hate him then, reject him. No, better he keep his feelings buried deep inside, a secret from everyone.

Except himself.

He thought, maybe, watching Filia from afar would help ease the ferocity of these feelings he was experiencing for the first time in over a thousand years. On the contrary, seeing her every day just made him ache worse inside....

He longed to hold her, tell her everything he felt inside for her, never let her go. But, he couldn't. He was actually afraid. Afraid of... rejection on the part of his Golden Dragon.

_His_ Golden Dragon.

Absently, he wondered if she was as lonely as he was.

He glanced at the street again. The sky was growing toward evening. Shops were starting to close up for the day. He watched as Filia made her way back to her mace and pottery shop that doubled as a home for herself, baby Val, the fox Jiras, and the creature Grabos. He bit his lip, almost painfully, as the ache inside his chest, where his heart used to be, increased in intensity. He couldn't stand not being near, really near, to her anymore. He had to find the courage to talk to her, that night. 

* * *

### Chapter 2

Filia hummed quietly as she worked in the back room of her shop. She smiled as she thought about how pleasant it felt to be settled down. Taking care of Val was pure joy. She loved the feeling of being a mother. Yet, a lonely feeling nagged at the back of her mind. Sure, she had Val, Jiras, and Grabos; but, she took care of all of them like a mother. Subconsciously, she wanted someone to take care of _her_.

Anyway, she thoroughly enjoyed being in business for herself. Pottery and maces were her two areas of expertise, besides tea.

"Maybe, I could set up a tea shop, as well," Filia absently thought as she dusted some vases she had made.

Suddenly, the bell on the door jangled and signaled the entrance of a new customer. Filia looked up, startled out of her thoughts. Jiras, busy polishing maces on the other side of the room, smiled and said, "Don't worry about it, big sis! I'll go help them!"

Filia nodded and watched him scamper out to the salesroom. She sighed and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. 'How many times have I told him, I'm not his "big sis"?' she wondered.

She was just moving on to dust the next vase when Jiras ran back in and announced, "Big sis! Some guy is here and wants to talk to you!" Filia twitched as she fought the urge to snap at Jiras that she was _not_ his "big sis." She finally settled for taking a deep, calming breath.

"I wonder who that could be," she murmured. Shrugging, she walked out onto the main floor of her shop. She was met with the sight of a purple-haired, rather tall man with a ruby-tipped staff examining some of her vases. His back was to her, but she had seen him before and instantly recognized him for who he was.

"Namagomi!" she shrieked, pulling out her trusty mace and holding it over her head. The man -- or rather, Mazoku -- fought off a sweatdrop as he whirled around to smile at the enraged Filia.

"Ah, Filia dear, how have you been?" Xelloss cheerfully asked. His thoughts, however, were along the lines of, _Shit. Off to a bad start already._

"Don't you dare 'Filia dear' me, Namagomi," Filia snarled in response. She didn't lower her fighting stance at all.

Xelloss nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Filia? I'm not here to fight you or threaten you. You don't have to prepare an attack or anything."

Filia lowered her mace a little, curiosity piqued. "Then, why _are_ you here? Don't tell me you're here just for a friendly chat. I know how you Namagomi Mazoku are. You never do anything that doesn't further your evil schemes."

"Actually...," Xelloss started.

"Wait!" Filia screeched. "You're here to kidnap Val for your Master, aren't you, Namagomi?!" She hefted her mace back up, above her head, ready to kill (or, at least, maim). "Well, you'll never take him while I'm around! I'll kill you if you make the slightest move toward him! Namagomi!"

'Filia...,' Xelloss inwardly sighed. This wasn't going well, at all. His throat tightened. How was he ever going to explain to Filia that he just wanted to see how she was, _ask_ her how she was? He felt like screaming his frustration, but quickly composed himself as best he could. His smiling facade remained in place, albeit a bit shakily. "Filia, could I get a word in?"

"What. Is. It. Namagomi." stated Filia through clenched teeth.

Xelloss smile twitched somewhat at Filia's constant use of "Namagomi." Giving the Dragon Maiden his classic closed-eye grin, he said, "My, my, Filia. Can't old friends even visit each other without the threat of violence (literally) hanging over their heads?"

"Who are 'old friends'?" Filia questioned suspiciously. She did, however, lower her mace to her side.

Xelloss perkily replied, "We are, of course!" He, then, thought darkly, _Yeah, right. If we're 'old friends,' then that idiot swordsman friend of Lina's is really a genius._ Unbeknownst to the Trickster Priest, Gourry really _was_ a genius. He just didn't show it.

Xelloss' thoughts continued, _Well, at the very least, Filia and I are old acquaintances. It would be nice, though, if we were more than that. Filia, if you could read my thoughts, you would learn the true reason for my sudden appearance. I'm here because... because I... I... I want to be with you. Damn, that's hard to admit, even to myself. How could I ever admit my feelings to her? Heh. Like she'd believe me anyway...._

His thoughts were abruptly shattered as something extremely heavy connected with his head. He collapsed, face-first, to the floor.

"Ow!! What in L-sama's name was that?!" He looked up, only to see Filia and her mace above him. "Filia! What the hell was that for!?!"

"Hmph," Filia snootily replied. "You weren't answering me, so I thought I'd bring you back to reality."

"Geez, Filia, can't a guy think without being attacked? Owie." Xelloss rubbed the rapidly-disappearing bump on his head as he stood back up.

"And just what were you thinking about that was so damned important?" Filia asked/demanded.

"You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you," Xelloss muttered under his breath.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing. Well, well, I guess I'll just leave, then. I can see where I'm not welcome."

"You're damned right you're not welcome! If I ever see your face around here again, Namagomi...," Filia threatened.

"I understand," Xelloss said tightly, carefully keeping his emotions in check. "Well, good-bye, Filia." He gave Filia a small, tight smile and quickly phased out.

"Namagomi," muttered Filia. She stalked back to the storeroom, her good mood ruined.

***

Xelloss sat in a tree on the edge of town, sipping coffee. He was considerably calmer, now. He had just decided that a normal confrontation with Filia didn't work, as proved by their little "chat." Well, than, he would just try a slightly different approach. He finished his coffee and leaned back against the trunk of the tree. When morning came, he would start his plan. 

* * *

### Chapter 3

Filia awoke the next morning to the smell of roses. She stretched with a smile in the soft ray of sunshine that shone through her window. Another beautiful day. She sighed in contentment and rolled over, only to see...

"Roses? I wonder where those came from." Getting out of bed, she reached over and picked one out of the vase. The vase itself was of excellent quality and was painted in a pattern of purple starbursts. The rose she held smelled fresh and sweet. It was pure white, and the thorns had been thoughtfully removed. Filia smiled dreamily, then prepared for the day and walked downstairs, carrying the vase full of roses and happily humming a nameless tune.

Jiras and Grabos were already opening up shop when Filia arrived. She set down the vase and greeted her assistants cheerfully. "Good morning, Jiras. Hello, Grabos. It's a beautiful morning, don't you agree?"

Grabos grinned and nodded to Filia, then went back to polishing a vase. Jiras, being the curious fox that he is, asked, "Big sis, where did those flowers come from?"

Filia frowned slightly. "Actually, I was hoping _you_ could tell _me_. Do you know where these came from, Grabos?"

Grabos shook his head. "Never seen that vase before, Miss Filia."

"Where did you find them?" questioned Jiras.

"On the table next to my bed," Filia replied. "If neither of you knew about the roses, then how did they get into my room? I don't remember seeing them last night...."

"Ah, that's because they _weren't_ there last night!" proclaimed that voice we all know and love.

"Filia's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Xelloss. Why are you here, again? I told you never to come back."

"So you did, so you did." Xelloss shrugged nonchalantly, carefully not letting his emotions show. "Didn't you like the flowers I sent you?" he asked abruptly.

Filia froze. _Xelloss_ had sent those flowers?! "Wha-what?" she sputtered.

"The flowers," Xelloss repeated. "You know, those thornless white roses in that purple vase over there. Do you know how hard it is to pick the thorns off a whole bouquet of roses? I don't recommend you trying it. It's quite painful; though, I'll admit, I rather enjoyed the pain." Xelloss smiled darkly, as if remembering the masochistic experience.

Filia shuddered involuntarily, bringing Xelloss back to the present. Xelloss glanced around and saw the shop's customers, along with Jiras and Grabos, watching Filia and him banter. "Let's go somewhere a bit more private, ne, Filia dear? Jiras, Grabos, be good boys and watch the shop for Filia." With that, he gently took hold of Filia's arm and teleported them away. 

* * *

### Chapter 4

In an upstairs room of Filia's shop/home, the air shimmered, and Xelloss and Filia reappeared. Breaking out of her shock, Filia yanked her arm away from Xelloss. 

"Why are you doing this, Xelloss?" Filia questioned suspiciously.

"Must there _always_ be a reason behind my actions?" Xelloss replied lightly.

"Yes!" Filia insisted. "Everything you do fits into your schemes and your Master's plans!" Her voice grew even louder. "Answer me! Why did you send those flowers?!"

A sharp wail from across the room broke into Filia's screaming. The Dragon Maiden went instantly from 'force-the-secrets-out-of-Namagomi' mode, to 'oh-no-my-baby's-crying' mode. She scurried across the room to the crib. 

"Oh, Val, shh.... Mommy's here, now, don't fret. Shh.... Mommy's sorry Namagomi woke you up. Hush, little one...."

I _woke the kid up? She was the one yelling,_ Xelloss thought bitterly, turning his back to Filia and crossing his arms. _She blames me for everything!_ He decided to ignore the scene behind him, but the intensity of Val's continued wailing soon proved that to be impossible. Xelloss sighed quietly, then whirled around and strode to Filia. "Here, let me try."

Filia frowned as she stroked Val's back. "Try what?" she replied, suspicion evident in her tone. 

Resisting the temptation to roll his eyes, Xelloss answered, "I want to try to stop the baby from crying, of course."

"Since when do _you_ want to help me with anything?" Filia snorted.

"Since right now!" Xelloss snapped in a fit of anger. Utilizing his Mazoku speed, he snatched the baby from Filia's arms. Reappearing in another corner of the room, he began an awkward attempt to soothe Val. _What am I doing?_ he wondered to himself. _I don't know the first thing about babies!_

Filia shrieked and charged at Xelloss, mace held high. "Give me back my baby!! Or, I'll...." Xelloss quickly shushed her. 

"Filia! Shh!" he whispered, a finger to his lips. "I just got him to stop crying!" 

"You got Val to stop crying," the Dragon Maiden stated, lowering her mace. "How?"

"I just held him and rocked him and talked to him," Xelloss replied softly, gazing at Val and trying not to think about the strange warm feeling in his chest.

Was it just her imagination, or did she detect a hint of... wonder?... in his voice? No, no, it _had_ to be her mind playing tricks on her! This was Namagomi, after all. Nothing could invoke wonder in scum like that!

Right?

Filia quickly shook off that shred of doubt. Now, how could she get rid of Namagomi? Suddenly, an idea dawned on her. A surefire plan to make Namagomi leave her alone, forever! Time to show that Mazoku what caring for a baby was really like....

"Come on, Xelloss," Filia stated in a tone Xelloss didn't like at all. "It's time to give Val his breakfast." With that, Filia started downstairs, not bothering to wait for Xelloss. The Dragon Maiden could barely keep a downright demented grin off her face. Oh, this was going to prove to be fun! 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers or its characters. I do not claim any ownership. Slayers belongs to its creators and the companies that produced it. Author's Notes: Thanks so very much for all the reviews! *beams* I hope you all enjoy Xel's antics with the baby. ^_^ 

Chapter 5

Xelloss didn't like the way Filia was grinning, not one bit, but he shrugged and followed her anyway. Filia stopped at a dresser at the side of the room and pulled out some white cloths and safety pins, then led the way to the bathroom. 

"Ano, Filia, what are we doing in here? You said that we had to feed Val breakfast," Xelloss spoke up.

"Oh, we do," Filia responded. "First, though, we have to change his diaper." She smirked. "Haven't you noticed that he needs changed, Namagomi?"

_ Filia, if I'm going to help you out, you could at least drop the name-calling,_ Xelloss thought. He sighed silently and sat Val on the countertop, keeping a loose hold on the baby. "So, what do we do first?"

"First, _ you _ remove the old diaper and wipe him off with a damp rag," Filia grinned, tossing Xelloss said rag.

Xelloss caught the rag easily and started to take off Val's dirty diaper. Suddenly, he paused and glanced at Filia. _ Hey, why am I the one doing this? _ He decided to voice his thoughts. "Filia, why are you pawning this work off on me? You're his mother."

"Admitting defeat so soon, Xelloss?" Filia tsked. "Oh, well, I guess I should have expected that a Mazoku like yourself wasn't up to the task of caring for a baby, anyway. Here, let me do it for you." 

Xelloss moved so that Filia couldn't take over. "Who ever said I was giving up? I just asked why you were having me do _ all _ the work." He stuck his tongue out at Filia and went back to cleaning up Val. He even started humming a little tune, just to spite her.

Turning red, Filia fought to keep her temper. _ He must really hate it,_ she consoled herself. _ He's just pretending to enjoy it to make me upset._

Actually, Xelloss thought this was all rather fun, even if it was really stinky and messy. Never before, in all his thousand years of existence, did he ever have the chance to take care of a baby. Everything Val did fascinated the Trickster Priest. Even a Mazoku like Xelloss isn't completely immune to the charms of an adorable little baby. He finished the job and turned back to Filia. This wasn't so hard!

Filia had managed to compose herself during this time. She handed Xelloss a white cloth and some safety pins. "Here's his fresh diaper. Stick him with a pin, and I'll... I'll do _ something _ to make you regret it!"

Taking the proffered items from Filia, Xelloss leered at her. "Ooh, a spanking, Fi-chan? I'm sure you will," he said in a low tone that just dripped with innuendo. He inwardly giggled at Filia's shocked, red-faced response as he went back to changing Val.

Filia quickly turned away from Xelloss, suddenly all too aware of his presence behind her. She covered her burning cheeks with her hands. How... how_ dare _ he say something like that to her in that tone of voice! But, at the same time, a deliciously naughty feeling played at the edge of all that self-righteousness.... 

Xelloss could hardly contain his laughter. It was so much fun to shock Filia like that! Hmm... how could he stir up more mischief? He stared at the cloth in his hands, and a roguish smile slowly appeared on his face. He rapidly did his work and picked Val up. "All done, Filia!"

Meanwhile, Filia had calmed herself back down. She had to stop letting Xelloss get to her! She turned back around and gasped. Instead of putting the diaper on Val correctly, Xelloss had made it into a turban for the baby! "Xelloss! That's not how it's supposed to go!"

"It's not?" Xelloss replied in an innocent tone. "Aw, but it looks so cute like that!"

Filia shook her head. "No, Xelloss. Try it again."

"Okay!" Xelloss tried again and presented Val again a minute later. "How about this?" he asked, holding up Val with a diaper-cloth bandanna.

"No. Again."

The third time, Xelloss had managed to put the diaper on himself. "How's this, Filia?" he grinned impishly.

"Xelloss!" Filia cried, blushing yet again. "Do it right!"

Xelloss pouted. "Aw, you never let me have any fun," he complained, putting Val's diaper on correctly, this time.

Filia smirked through her blushing. "Of course I don't. Come on, let's go feed Val, now." 

Chapter 6

"Here you go, Xelloss," Filia said, handing Xelloss a bowl of applesauce and a baby spoon. "Have fun." She pulled up a chair at the other end of the table and sat back to watch. She should have thought of doing this months ago! She got a break from her normal day and had the chance to watch Xelloss make a fool of himself at the same time. Grinning, she poured herself a cup of tea.

_ What's so hard about this?_ Xelloss silently wondered. _ All I have to do is get the food from the bowl to Val's mouth. That should be simple._ He smiled, set the bowl in front of Val, scooped up a spoonful of food, and held it out in front of the baby. Val giggled and smashed his chubby fists into the bowl of applesauce. Splat! 

Filia giggled at her mental image of applesauce-covered Xelloss. Then, Xelloss turned around and glared at her. Applesauce was on Xelloss' face, his hair, his clothes, everywhere! 

The sight was too much for Filia. She laughed so hard, she nearly fell off her chair. 

Scowling, Xelloss wiped at the applesauce covering his face, but he only succeeded in smearing it more. _ So, Fi-chan, that's the way you want to play it, eh? _ he thought, a mental smirk forming. Nobody laughed at Xelloss and got away with it! He would have his revenge....

***

After finally managing to feed Val without any more major mishaps, Filia announced that it was time that Val had a bath.

"Does that mean I get one, too, Filia-chan?" Xelloss grinned.

"Shut up," Filia snarled through her blush.

"Ooh, you're _ blushing! _ Thinking dirty thoughts about me? I'm..." Xelloss' reply was cut off by a mace in the head.

"Pervert," was Filia's muttered response. 

Chapter 7

Val was now in the bathtub, splashing merrily. Xelloss was trying to hold the squirming baby still, so he could wash the baby's hair. So far, Xelloss' hair -- make that, entire body -- was wetter than the baby's hair. Xelloss looked so silly, Filia had to giggle. Xelloss turned his head and glared at Filia. "I don't see what's so funny," he snapped. 

Filia giggled again. Seeing the usually unflappable Trickster Priest get irritated was so much fun! She finally decided to help him out, so her baby wouldn't turn into a prune from being in the tub too long. She managed to stifle her giggles and said, "Okay, I'll help you, Xelloss. You hold him, while I wash his hair." She knelt beside Xelloss and grabbed the baby shampoo.

Filia quickly realized her mistake when she began to wash Val's hair. In order to get close enough to Val while Xelloss was holding him, she had kneel right next to Xelloss. This was closer than she wanted to be to the Namagomi! And yet, she liked it.... Blushing furiously, she turned her attention to her baby and tried to ignore how close Xelloss was to her -- an impossible task, if there ever was one.

Xelloss hid a smirk as Filia settled in close to him, but then suddenly became very aware of a problem of his own. Kneeling right next to someone who is the subject of your dreams and fantasies has its advantages and disadvantages. So, Xelloss took advantage of the situation, and... 

Poured a cup of water on Filia's head. 

Filia screeched and squirted baby shampoo at Xelloss. Xelloss countered with a stream of baby oil. Filia slipped and fell onto Xelloss, which made her feel even more uncomfortable. She reached up, and...

Roughly scrubbed the baby shampoo on Xelloss' head into foam.

From there, the fight became a free-for-all, with water, baby soap, shampoo, lotion, and oil as weapons. Val laughed and clapped his hands as he watched how silly his mama and Mr. Purple Head were acting. Xelloss and Filia abruptly stopped their battle when Val's laughter reached their ears. Filia flushed and Xelloss almost blushed when they noticed how ridiculous they both looked.

Filia was the first to speak. "Um, I'll go get Val dressed, and you can, uh, clean up, okay?" she stammered as she snatched up Val and a towel. She scurried out of the bathroom as fast as she could.

Xelloss sighed and drained the tub. As nice as a warm bath sounded, he was more in need of a cold shower. 

Chapter 8

As soon as Val was dressed and in his playpen, Filia sat down heavily and held her face in her hands. As she thought about the way she had acted at bathtime, she blushed once again. How embarrassing! She couldn't believe that she had acted so childishly and with Xelloss, no less! Hearing the door open, she glanced up to see Xelloss entering the room. Carefully avoiding eye contact, she murmured, "Watch Val until I get back," and hurried from the room.

Xelloss gazed after Filia until he heard a small yawn. He turned and couldn't resist smiling at Val's cute, tired expression. He plucked the child from the playpen without further thought and carried him over to the rocking chair by the window. 

Within minutes, both Mazoku and child were asleep.

***

Filia frowned as she dried and combed her hair. Absolutely nothing about caring for Val seemed to faze Xelloss, not in the least! She had thought that Xelloss would give up and leave her and Val alone, but he seemed all the more determined to stick around, after everything she put him through. What would make him go away?! She huffed in frustration and headed to the nursery. 

Entering the nursery, she was about to demand that Xelloss leave when she happened to glance at him holding her sleeping son. Both the Mazoku and the baby had such contented looks on their faces. Filia softened. Okay, maybe Xelloss could stick around. But, only for a little while longer.... 


End file.
